


a luxury of words

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: Sansa and Jon love sending ravens to each other while he’s beyond the Wall. Alluding to their feelings is a whole lot easier through writing than in the flesh.





	a luxury of words

_ Jon, The North feels colder without you here. Ruling Winterfell on my own is hard work, and everyone misses their King. The northerners frequently ask for you. I ask for you now as well. The Dothraki and Unsullied have left to Essos, never to return. No one in Westeros wishes you harm, and the North needs their King. Come home, cousin. — Sansa _

_ Sansa, I wish I could. I long to hear your disappointed sighs after I’ve done anything, and that stare you get when I’m obtuse. The free folk have made it north but my excellent ruling has caused the Thenns to splint off. Ned Stark’s daughter was always better at keeping factions together. – Jon _

_ Jon, You’re the rightful King of the whole kingdom. If you say they are to not disband, they should not disband. However, a just and kind king allows his people to live as they please, as long as they are just and kind, too. Ned Stark’s nephew is just and kind. – Sansa _

_ Jon, Spring is coming. The crops are being sowed and soon we should anticipate a grand harvest. I miss your ravens. Tell me everything about the free folk. – Sansa _

_ Sansa, Not much to tell. They have settled down near Mance’s old settlement. Tormund is leading them. I anticipate that I shall begin heading south before the raven flies over the Wall. I look forward to seeing you again, cousin. I miss you. – Jon _

Sansa’s fingers flinched upon reading the last words, heart thudding. She thought through her reply, eyes on the spot of her room in the direction of where the ravens were kept, rolling the quill between her fingers.

_ Jon, I cannot believe how quickly the years have past. It feels like time has slowed all this time. I miss you, too, and await your arrival dearly. – Sansa. _

Did it  _ sound  _ like she’d been daydreaming about him, sometimes as she lay in bed? Certainly not. They were cousins and spent the majority of their lives under the belief that they were siblings.  _ What of _ a little affection between family? Nothing. That was what. Nothing of consequence at all.


End file.
